tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Bug
The Dragon Bug, also known as the D-Bug, the Antivirus, and the Ultimate Vaccination Weapon, is a large, metallic Artificial Intelligence designed by D-Buggers.org to fight Kajet, the True Shadowguard Beast. Although it was believed by Zetto and Kizuna that the Antivirus Weapon they were developing was meant to delete the Forbidden Power once and for all, the Dragon Bug was actually part of Rubirules' plan to control SOFDTI and use her to kickstart a technological revolution. Both Flamegirl and Nylocke unwittingly carried pieces of the Ultimate Vaccination Weapon for safekeeping, Flamegirl carrying the Purple Flame (which acted as the Dragon Bug's power source) and Nylocke carrying the Dragon Bug's head. The Dragon Bug possessed a fatal flaw - it was powered by Neomutant's selfish emotions as opposed to the Netkings' postive ones (which fueled SOFDTI's original antivirus). As such, it went haywire when it was originally activated, and was destroyed by Kajet in the fight that followed. History The Dragon Bug was a weapon designed by D-Buggers.Org for the purpose of combatting the Forbidden Power. After Kajet was sealed away by SOFDTI, Rubirules realized that SOFDTI could potentially be the key to kickstarting a technological revolution, and also realized that Kajet had the ability to counteract and control SOFDTI somehow (being her antithesis). In order to track down the Forbidden Power and carry out his master plan, Rubirules convinced Zetto and Kizuna to help him found D-Buggers.Org, an organization that was supposedly meant to find the Forbidden Power to erase it at long last. Rubirules convinced Zetto and Kizuna that the best way to do this would be to create a weapon to fight it with - the Dragon Bug - which would be powered by a copy of SOFDTI's original antivirus code. What the pair did not know, however, was that the Dragon Bug's power source (The Purple Flame) was actually developed in secret by Rubirules and Neomutant, who's unrequited love and resentment for Flamegirl was used as a substitute for the Netking's benevolent parental love. In order to prevent the Netkings from finding out about the Dragon Bug before the time was right, Rubirules hid each of the Dragon Bug's pieces in different places within TOME. The Dragon Bug's body (which Zetto and Kizuna were working on) was hidden within TOME's moon, while the Dragon Bug's head was hidden in a character model that Rubirules auctioned off to the 1,111,111th registered player of TOME (a contest won by Nylocke). The Purple Flame was given to Flamegirl through Ravenfreak under the pretense that she was the person closest to Alpha and thus the most equipped to neutralize the Virus he carried within him. However, Rubirules had actually chosen Flamegirl to be the carrier of the antivirus because he wanted to see her get hurt, and knew that being the carrier of the antivirus could place Flamegirl in potential danger. Once all of the Dragon Bug's pieces were in place, Rubirules, Zetto, and Kizuna waited for Kajet to be in a position where the Dragon Bug could be used to stop it. When Kajet eventually did break free of the Drain Edge, Kizuna hired Neomutant to fabricate a story that would convince Flamegirl and Nylocke to come to TOME's moon (and bring the Antivirus pieces with them), not knowing that Neomutant's true intention was to put Flamegirl in harm's way. Although the Dragon Bug's head was extracted from Nylocke without any problems, the Purple Flame eventually ended up going haywire and consumed Flamegirl in its fire, due to being powered by Neomutant's selfish emotions instead of SOFDTI's selfless love. The Dragon Bug was activated and began to fight Kajet (as it was originally programmed to do), but both monstrosities were equal in power and ended up reducing each other to raw coding. At this time, Rubirules captured both the Purple Flame and the Virus, and attempted to use them to kickstart the revolution he had been planning for. Rubirules used the Purple Flame to counteract Alpha, who had fused with Kajet to fight him, and gained access to many of the Dragon Bug's powers in the process. After Rubirules was defeated, the Dragon Bug attempted to carry out its final function of deleting the virus (and by extension Alpha, since he was merged with it) through Flamegirl, but Alpha managed to counteract this by kissing her, causing the powers of both Kajet and the Dragon Bug to neutralize each other. After this, the Dragon Bug was deleted, and the Purple Flame was destroyed along with the virus for good. Trivia * In the original TTA, Kirbopher possessed the Purple Flame instead of Flamegirl. This was changed to give Flamegirl a more prominent role in the remake, as Kirbopher had already been set to be the same person as Zetto in real life. Category:Character Category:A.I.